


Take Me Home

by MarigoldWatson



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you imagine a girl for Dylan, Anissa Estrada is probably the last girl you would imagine and she would probably agree with you. Because broken hearts aren't the easiest thing in the world to mend. But Dylan does a damn good job at it. They both just don't know it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I'm nervous about this story but the idea has been eating away at me for weeks. If you lovelies wouldn't mind commenting and letting me know if it's worth something to continue with, I'd greatly appreciate it! Much love!

A year and a half ago if you had told me I would be standing outside a balcony (in Paris no less) enjoying the crisp morning air, the the sky hues of oranges, reds, and deep blue with the stars peaking through, I wouldn't have believed you. Yet here I was, my arms resting over the side of the railing, coffee mug in my hands as the steam drifted up towards the sky only to be swept up my the cool breeze that rolled through every few seconds.

I looked out at the line of fans that had waited overnight to meet the cast that I had seamlessly become a part of. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I had got here. If you knew me two years ago you would be asking yourself the same thing.

Before now I was doing the usual young adult thing. I worked part time jobs that let me scrap by enough to pay bills but enjoy myself. I attended college roughly every other semester. My major always reading, "Undecided," because honestly, who really knows what they are ready to do when they grow up? I sure as hell didn't. Of course, I took a brief moment to date and mingle. For three years I was engaged to my ex-fiancee who I later broke away from because, well, after three years of abuse I just realized I didn't need that amount of crazy in my life and I broke away and once again just did my own thing. For two years I didn't date. I hung out with family, friends, went to the occasional house party to experience that whole new mess of crazy, and once you turn twenty-one there becomes the grown people crazy when alcohol is involved. And then finally I met a boy. 

Now we all know how this goes. Girl meets boy. Girl falls madly in love with boy and boy does the same and they run off together and live happily ever after right? Well, mine didn't really go like that. It was more like girl meets boy falls in love with boy. Boy says he is in love with girl and wants to get married and all that jazz but then, girl finds out boy is actually VERY married with four kids and made up a fake name and a fake life to tell the girl so he could live out a weird fantasy. 

Needless to say when I found this out I was beyond crushed. I felt...broken. For weeks I tried to come to terms with it. How someone could be so cruel and be able to just use someone so selfishly without wondering about the ramifications of what they'd done to the other person. It was weird to think that I had been in love with an imaginary human being that had made me feel more loved and more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I felt hollow as if someone had come and taken a part of me away but I had to realize...he had never really been there in the first place. So, like most things in my life, the answers never came and I realized that they problem never would. So I did what most self-respecting adults does; I ran away. I moved to a whole new city where I could start over. 

For the first couple months I did my usual: find work, go home, watch shows, and go to sleep. I realized at that point I wasn't being as ballsy as I had been hoping to be. So I became a tattoo model, which was extremely hard for me to do at first, but after the initial fear wore off I felt incredible. It was one of the most freeing experiences I had ever been a part of. The negativity I had placed on my own body image was soon forgotten as I realized that I liked me for who I was. My new found confidence helped me when my sister had dared me to audition for parts in film. At first I started going for fun, but when I actually got a part (it was on the finale season of Psych a show I am actually a dork for), I nearly had a heart attack I was so overwhelmingly happy. My family even flew up to celebrate with me. After that I scored another extra's job in True Blood and American Horror Story's Asylum where I got to play a crazy lady, which was a ton of fun. 

After a while I began to feel normal again and not every step or every decision I made was going to make me shatter into a million pieces. My step mom could see how my confidence in myself, and my decision making, was returning and asked me why I never tried to go for an actual role and asked if I was satisfied with never trying. I had a few lines in True Blood but when I had watched it a few months later I'd found out they'd cut it to just me vamping out before I got staked. I guess it rattled me a little and made me question a few things. Regrets are awful things and much harder to swallow than failures.

It seemed as fate would have it (oddly enough) that my manager at the movie theater I worked at informed me that Teen Wolf was having an audition. It was very hush hush as in barely anyone had heard about it. I'd seen a few of the shows episodes when I was able and had really liked it. It reminded me of Buffy The Vampire Slayer (such a Sarah Michelle Gellar fan girl). So without hesitation I decided to go. 

When I first stumble into the waiting room I was two minutes late. The women stared at me and looked me up and down, resigning that I most likely wasn't going to get the part and hell I agreed with them. I had run two blocks to get there because parking was a bitch and was a sweaty mess. My hair probably looked insane, which wasn't going to help me much and the tattoos that were visible were always a questionable thing when you walked into a casting call room. I ended up being second to last to be called, and when I walked in that room I smiled as brightly as I could. I was introduced to the panel and told I would be reading the lines over with Jeff Davis himself. I portrayed the character how I had envisioned her and read with enough wit and passion that I felt confident in my approach, and I let it show. By the end of the reading he had seemed impressed but I had learned from plenty of auditions that just because someone looks impressed doesn't mean you get the job. So when I had got the call two weeks later for another reading I was shocked. 

When I went in to read that was the first time that I had met Tyler Posey. Jeff had introduced us right away and informed me that I would be reading the script with Tyler. He was so hilariously goofy that he disarmed my fears of stage fright pretty quickly making the reading go smoothly. The flow that he and I picked up from one another had been fast and was apparent. Even causing one of the females to ask if we had previously known each other. On my way out I will always remember when he'd said, "I'm a little offended you didn't ask for a picture or anything."

He wasn't serious of course. That lopsided grin of his making it hard not smile back as I'd replied, "You'll be seeing me again."

I hadn't actually been sure we were going to be seeing each other again. Until I had received the call from Jeff himself to inform me that they wanted me to play the new female character. I couldn't believe it. I was so shell shocked that all I could do was move myself to sit down on the kitchen floor. I was so out of it I could barely hear Jeff's voice through the phone's speaker saying, "Hello? Hello" Anissa are you there?" 

By the following next week I was sent out to do my first official reading with the cast. When Tyler and spotted me walking through the doors he was the first to come and congratulate me with a very big bear hug. 

"You again, huh?" he'd teased. "Looks like there is no getting rid of you now."

Dylan had been right behind him wearing his favorite worn out Met's baseball cap backwards. He loved that hat even when someone bought him another one, he always wore it on his chill days when he was feeling bummy. He'd simply smiled at me, said "Hey," and stuck out his hand for me to shake. At first I thought he was being judgmental; he stared at me intently as he was sizing me up. I wasn't what most people expected (I'm 5'2 and curvy a conundrum I know) but I learned instantly that the judgmental wrong was on me and within a very few weeks, he became my best friend.

It happened gradually, as all things do. First we would all hangout together in large groups until slowly the groups got smaller. One particular night that I believed changed it all was when Dylan and Tyler and told everyone to come back to their place after a long night of filming. I don't remember much from that night except him and I dancing with inanimate objects, each others, and as crazy fast as we could to the rave music that Tyler felt necessary to blare as loud as humanly possible. He and I had won 5 times in a row at beer pong...after we had lost together more than five times. When we woke up the next morning with hangovers from hell we'd ended up going out, just the two of us, to get our hangover cures. His was a large cup of coffee mine was a large coke. He and I kept cracking jokes about how much we must have looked liked bums, clothes wrinkled and the smell of booze radiating off of us in waves. Although I informed him I didn't know too many bums who had expensive ray ban sunglasses. After that moment he and I started messaging each other more and hanging out by ourselves. 

He learned of my love to travel. On bad days or days I just felt adventurous, I loved to get in my car, pick a destination, and just go. He'd asked to come along one day. We'd driven to Santa Barbara. I'd fallen in love with the place during my stint working as an extra on Psych. When you drive around in a car like that with someone you learn very quickly if they are someone you can handle in a very enclosed space. If they are someone you can have an unlimited amount of conversations with. Whether or not they are grossly inappropriate or how you argue about how lame Spider-Man is compared to any other Marvel character (name any other character and they are all better than that dude).

While we had been there he'd wanted to surf. We'd had to hunt down bathing suits, rent wet suits, and the boards. I thought we were both going to be fumbling idiots when we were headed out towards the ocean but I quickly learned how making assumptions truly were. Dylan knew how to surf I on the other hand did not and collided into him and swam in the wrong directions more time than I could count. So he taught me as best he could but damn if it wasn't one of the best days. I'd learned that day that Dylan and I flowed together so well it was almost terrifying. As our friendship grew everyone around us began to notice how terrifying it could be (the pranks, oh good lord the pranks).

As the new season kicked off and my character was formally introduced I got to experience that insane love from people you never met, who fell in love with my character. I remember fangirling over my favorite shows and characters, and still do, but to have people feeling that way about me...it was such an overwhelming honor. Even after it was discovered that my character was part of the bad guy crew, an infiltrator for the Alpha of a clan of wood wolves who had manipulated his clan into believing that Scott needed to be destroyed. But in the end Scott was able to talk her out of it and bring her out of the dark side.

The love and support made me feel so grateful. But then I got to experience that other side that people warn you about. The side were cyberbullies spit hateful things for reasons you just cannot fathom. They were in particularly upset when random photos of me and Dylan started to surface. Even ones of us together at a baseball game that we had taken my youngest brother to for his birthday. To the outside world it did look like Dylan and me might have been dating but he was with Britt. Nothing had changed that not even our friendship and I actually liked her a lot and she trusted me and Dylan. That, however, didn't stop that avalanche of that 1% of haters that hated for no reason other than to hate, I guess. 

So when a fan who had won a trip to come on the set asked if we would make a mock video about all the comments we jumped at the chance. We poked fun at all the comments we had heard: That I was too old for him (I had just turned 25), that I was a tattooed whore (I have no idea where the whore part came in), and, the one that upset Dylan surprisingly more than me, that I wasn't good enough for him. It had came out incredibly funny but the meaning behind it was clear.

Now he has The Maze Runner coming out soon and he is crazy busy. We have our press junket for Teen Wolf going on at the same time as his movie is about to premiere, and afterwards, not even within a month we begin filming again. I had hardly seen him while I myself had been out filming my first movie (a small indie film) he had taken surprise trips to see me after long nights of messaging and talking on the phone about how overwhelmed I felt at times that I was going to fail, and him showing up like he always does to reassure me that I was going to be great. Those random surprises were, and still are my favorite moments. The last time we had hung out though was for the wrap party for the film. The whole cast and crew had gone out to a Black Keys' concert and someone had noticed us and taken pictures. They'd exploded all over the internet and the shit storm that has followed has been haunting me for other reasons. Yes, in the photo we look really close: more so then is probably acceptable in the male/female friends department. And yes, maybe it does look like we are holding hands but I can assure you, from what I can remember, I'm pretty sure we weren't. Like, 97.7% sure.

In the two years since what had happened with "Jake," I hadn't dated or been with anyone. I was happy enough with the way things were going. I had a good career. I had my family and friends. Sure, most of them didn't understand why I never once looked for anyone or ignored the advances of those that tried: but Dylan knew. He knew about the massive heartache I had experienced and how, no matter what, a small piece of me continued to feel it. Because when you get played for so long and so hard, you can't help but build those walls back up that make it impossible for anyone to scale. That I questioned the motives of others whether it was intentional or not. 

I had a fear that even if I got into a new relationship, it wouldn't matter if it was good or not, I would sabotage it in some way because that questioning would be there and that self-destructive part of me would come alive and ignite things that didn't need to be there until that fear of being neglected and mistreated was gone. 

I never felt threatened by Dylan or questioned him during the whole entire time I've known him, because I just didn't think of him in that way and he never gave me a reason too. I hadn't realized how far he had climbed up that wall without even trying until it was too late for me to prepare for it. It wasn't found out until that night after the Black Keys' concert, when we were so wrapped up in the laughter, the freedom of the booze in our systems, and the joy of each others' company when he unexpectedly kissed me and I did something I didn't think I would do: I kissed back.

We hadn't talked about that night or the...incident because I refused to talk about it. I tried to rationalize it. Say it was only because of all the beers that we had was the only reason it had been allowed to happen. It was all a mistake because he had Britt and I would NEVER be that person voluntarily in any situation. But I knew something different. I remember the conversation before that stupid kiss and what had happened after. 

I had somewhere between those months and months of friendship started to love Dylan. Love him more than just a close friend loves another close friend and I was petrified. I was so scared that for a couple days I ignored his calls and texts. Ignored him the best I could on set and at these conventions hoping I wasn't making it too weird all on my own. When I felt like I had come to grips with it and could begin to let it go, I came around like I usually did and continued the witty relationship we had established. The one I remembered of our friendship but no matter what I did or how I played it out, I felt the air between us change. The silences that never felt awkward before would suddenly swell with it as we would sit in the car at a stoplight or outside the others house or even on the couch watching movies. That distance would push me to the farthest edge I could reach and push past the awkwardness with strange and abrupt changes in conversation.

I did this whole awkward thing because I couldn't be in love with Dylan. I couldn't. In the end, someone would end up hurt, and this incredible relationship would be ruined...and I couldn't lose my best friend. 

This is how I imagine Anissa to look and her modeling photos (its Radeo Suicide as my inspiration because she is amazing and I love her).   
www.pinterest.com/pin/20976929511...

www.pinterest.com/pin/20976929511...

And this is my bum looking idea of a hangover looking Dylan because it's cute (:  
www.justjaredjr.com/photo-gallery...


	2. Northern Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much here is chapter two (: Hope you lovelies enjoy

There was a lot of thunder going on at the beach. A weird amount, actually, because I don’t think I’ve ever experienced a thunderstorm in Cancun.

“Anissa! Come on ‘Nissa answer the door!”

Dylan? I don’t remember him being in my dream either. The thundering continued somehow sounding as if it was becoming louder now and rattled like a door. Or was that a door? Somewhere off in the distance I could hear the ringtone I’d set specifically for Dylan going off on the coffee table where I had left it.

That jolted me awake and when I say jolted, I meant it. In my haze I had reached out to grab the noisy bastard when my reach had me go too far over the arm rest and suddenly I found my shoulder, and the rest of my body, meeting the ground.

“Son of a bitch…” I grumbled as my hand scrambled back on the coffee table until I found it, slide it open, and huffed out, “What?!”

“Come answer the damn door, woman. You’re like an hour late.”

That got me up and fast. I still didn’t like it though and walking towards the door I could feel how much passing out in what, I was sure, had to be the most uncomfortable armchair in a hotel ever had done to my body. A slow rumble of a knock had started up again; I was going to kick him when I opened that door. When I got to the door and opened it all I actually did was glare. I figured that would get the point across.

His hands were stuck midair retracting back to knock on the door. It was a silly posse but he didn’t look silly. Not one bit. He was in his usual uniform of messy hair, the arm of his ray bans resting on the collar of his Navy blue-sleeved baseball tee, and comfortable khaki pants with Adidas sneakers. Dylan was always able to make casual look good, like, really good. 

He straightened up, an amused smirk playing across his cupid bow lips, as he surveyed me. Following his gaze I took a brief look at myself wondering what was so funny. I’d forgotten that earlier this morning I had put on an old t-shirt of his I’d used for a sleep over months ago at his and Tyler’s Condo and just had boy shorts on underneath. Looking up at him I noticed he was starting at my hair. Oh no…

“Nice hair,” he chuckled running his hands threw his own.

My eyes went wide as I scrambled towards the bathroom just to see how bad it was. When I saw the damage in the mirror I let out a small squeak of horror only to hear Dylan laugh harder in the other room. 

“Shut up O’Brien this is not cool!”

“I happen to think it’s a fantastic look on you,” he cooed leaning against the door frame. 

I shot him a playful glare while trying to run a quick brush through the tangle of waves and curls my hair had become in my sleep. 

“Am I really an hour late?”

“Well now you’re over an hour late to be exact.”

“Dylan!” I shrieked.

“Anissa!” he shrieked back.

“Why the hell didn’t you try to call me?”

The look I got in return could’ve been called cute…if it didn’t look like he wanted to shake me at that moment. 

“I did try calling you a bunch of damn times. If you don’t believe me check your phon-“ 

“Maybe I will,” I interjected just to see that look come back on his face. 

I walked past him a slight spring in my step almost sensing the strangling motion that was probably going on behind me.

“I’m also pretty surprised that hotel security didn’t come up with how long I was banging on the door. Probably sounded like a crazy person.”

He moved over to the couch and plopped down grabbing one of the throw pillows and putting it in his lap. 

“I’m sure they are on their way up right now to come and put you under hotel arrest,” I said grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter top. On my way to join him on the couch I did check my phone like he had asked and just like he had said, I’d had eight missed calls from him alone. Once I’d made it back around to the couch I’d waited for him to look up, those chocolate honey brown eyes fixated themselves on me, and I could’ve sworn for a second my heart skipped a beat. Pushing the fleeting emotion away I made a shooing motion towards the pillow letting him know to move it.

Without even a second to think about it, Dylan moved the pillow out of his lap, making room for my head. I rested my cheek down on his thigh feeling his hand instantly begin to stroke and play with the strands of my hair. 

This may have seemed like an intimate gesture and, sure, maybe it was but this was just something that became second nature to him and me. I can’t tell you specifically the day that it happened because we did it so often. Sometimes the roles reversed and he would lay his head in my lap for me to play with his hair so he could talk about whatever was on his mind or just to relax. We did this position when we were reading, when he was playing a game, or the usual of watching movies. This was just normal to us.

“Hey ‘Nissa-“

“Hmmm?”

“We ever going to talk about what happened?”

Oh no…please no. The relaxation I had sunk into was instantly gone and replaced with fear. He could tell from the tension that had just seized up my muscles. He rested a calming hand down on my arm to try and soothe me, but that wasn’t working. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Last month…at the concert…when we kissed.”

Was it suddenly a million degrees in the room or was it just me?

My hands were shaking and that gross clammy feeling was starting to build up in my palms. Before Dylan even had time to stop me I was out of his lap and off the couch, running my hands down against his shirt. Oh Christ! Of all things to be wearing during a conversation like this…  
Dylan was already hot on my tail throwing the useless small pillow onto the couch with such force it ended up jumping off of the side. It only told me one thing: the boy meant business. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dyl.”

“Don’t play that stupid drunk girl shit with me Anissa we both know that isn’t you. And I know you remember because you’ve been ignoring me and trying to play it off like it didn’t happen but it did.”

“What do you want from me Dylan?!” I shouted, feeling exasperated. 

We were barely inches from each other now so close I had to strain to look up his 5’11 frame. His eyes were sparkling with too many emotions I could barely pin him down. One second he looked frustrated, the next, angry, and all the while in between another kept popping up when he would search my face. I could only imagine how I looked. I felt close to crying and I most likely looked it. We were both breathing too hard and he looked close to shaking me.  
I wanted to avoid this conversation until forever but maybe in all my trying I had only sped up this confrontation until it was inevitable. 

“What I “want” from you Anissa is for you to just admit that it happened and stop trying to pretend that it didn’t and that we can just sweep it up under a rug somewhere.”

My lip was quivering from holding back the tears so hard and damn it all to hell I couldn’t make it stop. I wanted to be strong but this was Dylan. Not some random dude or just a typical friend, but Dylan, who I cared about and loved more than anything. I tried to ask, “Why?” but when I said it I could hear that final crack in my resolve break. I felt the first tear slide down my face and before he could get his hand up to wipe it away, I did it myself, my skin burning with how hard I had rubbed.

“Why Dyl?” I asked again, this time calmer.

I didn’t understand what he wanted me to say and looking up at him from only inches apart, my heart in my throat, I knew what I wanted to tell him. That I had wanted him to kiss me like that, since the first time I’d met him in that green room, since before I had even realized I had wanted him too. That I thought about how good it had felt to have those soft lips envelope mine; his strong hands down against my waist pulling me closer while another crept up to lace into my hair. I had never experienced a kiss so deep and filled with so much meaning ever in my life. That when his hands had left me, they’d left a trial of scorch marks along my skin, and every time I saw him I felt a reigniting heat that longed for him to do it again.

The kiss hadn’t just been a small peak but one that had caused him to let out a growl of frustration and resulted in him picking me up by my thighs and wrapping my legs around his hips. Pressing my back hard against the metal wall of the elevator. The only time we had come up for air was when I had finally, and painstakingly, come to my senses.   
I had lost control and when I had looked over at him standing across the elevator, one hand on the rail for balance, the other in his hair, I’d just wanted to rush back over to him. I could plainly see he’d wanted me too and if I didn’t he was going to make that move. Luckily for me, the elevator doors had opened and a group of people had come in putting space between us. That small amount of space was all I needed to realize that I had just made out with my best friend. My best friend who I didn’t just love but I was in love with. Who had a girlfriend who he was on and off with like a boomerang, which was still no excuse. Dylan meant so much to me and in that moment, in that elevator, it hit me how much this action of two stupid hormonal adults was going to change everything. I didn’t want to lose my best friend by saying good night and making him think I didn’t find him attractive in that way, but I didn’t want to become the mistake. The one he later wakes up next to and wonders what the hell did he do and never speak to me again. The one he cheated on his girlfriend with. 

But here we were, having that argument I should’ve realized was just going to happen whether I liked it or not. And I was absolutely terrified. 

“I just want you to admit it happened,” he stated again, swallowing a lump in his throat, “So we can move on and put it behind us. You know how I hate being ignored, Anissa. (I did. Whenever he would get into fights with, not just with Britt, but anyone and they ignored him for days, it would eat him up inside) And not being able to talk and hangout with one of the people that mean the most to me in the world-“ He bit his lip and looked away. The steady tapping of his foot and that one action let me know he was close to losing it too. 

I wanted to huge him right then and there, and I did. I thought because of how distant I had been he would’ve been surprised at my sudden action of intimacy but he quickly encircled his arms around me and dug his face into my hair. The minute I felt his hands on my back I wanted to pull away. That yearning to remember what it had felt like to have them roam my body flaring up in an instant. I let him hold on a little longer before I began to move away. 

“I just want my best friend back.”

I smiled up at him and playfully patted his face. My attempt at trying to lighten the mood. 

“Well you can have her back. She’s been kind of bitchy lately,” I joked cracking a smile in his direction.

I was rewarded with one of those awkwardly adorable open-mouth laughs of his as he grabbed me for another tight, but quick, hug.

“Yeah she can be kind of bitchy sometimes,” he chuckled. 

He was smart to move away quick as I tried to pinch him, mock shock on my face as I tried not to laugh.

“Hey that’s just rude!”

“It’s only rude if it isn’t the truth,” he teased.

He noticed my jeans hanging over the sofa and reached over and threw them at me.

“Put your pants on I’m pretty sure I didn’t help with the whole you being late thing.”

I turned on my heels and headed towards the bathroom as I replied, “Nope you sure didn’t.”

“Hey!”

I made evil laughter as I shut the bathroom door behind me and leaned against the door. We had fixed everything and got it out in the open and decided to not let it affect our friendship any longer. So why did I still feel that lump in my throat that made me feel like I wanted to cry. It was all going to be okay but I could still hear him saying, “You’re my best friend,” on repeat over and over in my head until I wanted to scream.


	3. Tourists

The convention had only lasted a few hours and, as always, had been loads of fun but I had been glad when it was over. We’d ended up with enough time left in the day to walk around Paris and just be the tourists that we really were. 

As Dylan and I walked down the streets of Paris my ears were still lightly buzzing from the roar of the cheers that he’d been met with as they called his name. Looking over at him now as I sipped my Coke from a straw, I noticed that he still had that look on his face that said he wasn’t fazed at all; just enjoying the view. 

That was the beauty of him. No matter how crazy things seemed to get for him, the adoration of millions, and the opportunities from studios Dylan was always just…Dylan. One of the many reasons why I had grown to love him so much and the reason why others did too. 

“I can’t believe out of everything you could’ve ordered, you get a Coke.”

The disbelief wasn’t hard to miss in his voice as he looked over at me, his lips wrapping around the lid of his coffee. Soon after we were able to go out on our own the first stop we had made was to a coffee shop. I wasn’t too sure how Dylan had even been able to read the board to get his desired dark roast with light cream and three sugar coffee. When I looked up at the board it might as well have been written in math equations. I was lucky that they carried a fountain drink machine in there. All I had to do was point, smile, and the barista knew exactly what it was I wanted. 

“Why you gotta have a problem with my drink of choice?”

“Because you can get a Coke any time back home.” 

“Just like you could get your usual back home,” I pointed out.

“This is French coffee. It doesn’t even come close taste wise to American coffee.”

That made me laugh.

“Dylan it is exactly the same!”

“No way! Anissa just try this it’ll blow your mind.”

I made a face as he stopped us in front of a small bistro that had a couple small private tables outside. A couple occupying one looked on as Dylan lightly took hold of my elbow to stop me and face him. He knew how much I had a love/hate relationship with coffee. The hate part overpowering the love part. Holding the cup up he had a look on his face like he was determined to make a point, becoming more persistent as he watched me look from the cup and back up to him. 

I took the cup and quickly took a sip grimacing as I immediately went to rinse my mouth out with my soda. 

“Good god Dyl that tastes like a Buffalo’s butthole.”

I started walking along with him again running my tongue on the sleeve of my shirt.

“You are just insane Anissa and I’m not even gonna touch the Buffalo butthole part of that sentence.”

I rolled my eyes as I took another sip to stop the desert I had created in my mouth. 

“If that is what is supposed to taste better than American coffee, I would say you can just import it. Maybe as its being shipped it’ll taste better somehow.”

“Always taking shit about my coffee,” he grumbled as he took a long pull from his drink. 

I smirked as I playfully nudged him with my elbow noticing a smile curl his lips against the lid. 

“Just like I’m always talking shit about Spider-man?” I teased.

“Oh my god don’t get me started on that!”

His voice had gone higher than usual causing other pedestrians on the street to stare a little longer as they passed us by. Dylan always got a little more…excited when I started in on his favorite superhero. 

“He isn’t the coolest one by far, Dylan. He shouldn’t even be in the Avengers. It’s a travesty really.”

Glancing out of the corner of my eye I started laughing as I saw that look I loved so much cross his face as he looked over at me. We came to a stop at the crosswalk and did what we’d done previously; waiting on people more ballsy than us to start walking in front of traffic. We just walked even faster than usual. European crosswalks were terrifying. Some had the poles that you pressed the button to let you know when to go and others were like this one, where you just took a leap of faith and hoped to god that you made it to the other side.

“No, a real travesty is how you disgrace the poor guy every time you open your mouth. Why can’t you ever say anything nice?”

“You know what Dyl…you’re right. When Uncle Ben died in the first film…that was the real travesty and I felt for Aunt May.”

“I don’t know what to even do with you sometimes,” he sighed.

I suddenly took his hand in mine and waited for him to lace his fingers with mine. I swung our hands out back and forth, as wide and over exaggerated as I could, as I leaned my head against his shoulder and cooed, “Just love me, I guess.”

Dylan looked down at me, that smirk curving his lips, as he quickly, and unexpectedly, placed a quick peck on the top of my head.

“Well that’s easy.”

I stared forward almost instantly. My heart beating in my chest like it was about to separate from my body. Dylan had never done that before. We’d never so much as ever laid lips on one another, even in a friendly gesture, until that fateful night. And that was most certainly nowhere near friendly kissing. 

Our bodies were still moving in perfect synch together as we continued towards Luxembourg garden. My head still resting on his shoulder and are hands still tightly intertwined. I couldn’t think straight, or maybe I could. I knew what had just taken place shouldn’t have freaked me out but it did, and it had. The worst part was it didn’t freak me out because of what had happened the last time but because those butterflies came roaring back with a vengeance and the longer our hands stayed linked the more I wished they would somehow find their way to my hips. 

As quickly as he had done it I just as easily removed my head from his shoulder and released my grip on his hand. I was careful not to widen the space between us even though my heart begged for me too and at the same time, pleaded with me to close the space between us. For a brief moment as we continued to walk I thought I’d noticed a sadness in him that I had let him go but I looked forward, taking in the view of the Paris streets before us, and ignoring the demons battling inside me.

“You know, you keep talking shit about my man Peter Parker like that I won’t make you my Gwen Stacy.”

His voice cut through my thoughts startling me back into reality. We hadn’t been that quiet for so long had we?

“You already have a Gwen Stacy, retard,” I reminded him at the same time, reminding myself.

Shrugging his shoulders he looked away from me suddenly finding interest in the cathedral off to the left of us.

“Yeah, but I’m always taking auditions for Mary Jane.”

As nerdy as it was that sentence made my heart swell with joy. It shouldn’t have because Gwen Stacy would always be Peter Parker’s first real love. In this case, that first love was Britt and I didn’t intend to be the one that changed that. Plus, you can’t compete with someone’s first real love. That’s like going from a five-star hundred dollar burger to getting a quickie at Mickey D’s. 

Oh god…did I just compare myself to a cheap hamburger? I did a face palm as I shook my head. Mentally chiding myself as I heard Dylan crack a laugh beside me after tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash.

“What the hell was that?”

“Nothing just…stupid thoughts.”

By the tone in my voice Dylan already knew I wasn’t up to sharing. He learned that fast and he also knew eventually, when I was ready, I always talked to him about what was bothering me anyways. Just probably not this…ever. 

“So are we almost to this garden thing? And it doesn’t have stairs or anything right? At this point I’m pretty sure my legs are turning into jelly,” he grumbled making me smile. 

The first couple of stops on our lovely tourist day had been the Centre Pompidou. It was a giant four story building that was mostly made out of glass windows from floor to ceiling. The top floor had been the most massive book store I had ever seen while the last bottom floors had all been impressionist paintings. I thought it had been fabulous for a first pick. There was nothing I loved more than a giant book store it didn’t matter to me at all that I didn’t know how to read French. But after climbing up and down flights of stairs…that’s when we had to stop for our second refreshment. The second place on our list had been a giant castle that took more stairs to get too and even more after that while we took our tour. The best part for me had been at the end of the tour when we had played around in the very small souvenir shop where we had both decided on two small French flags and a really pretty crown jewelry box. One each for his mother and sister.

I pulled out the map from my messenger bag, which held the souvenirs and our wallets, and did a quick scan of the area I had outlined. 

“We should actually be there after we come around this corner up ahead.”

And just like I had said within five minutes when we came around the corner, the most breathtaking garden I had ever seen was in front of us. I knew I wasn’t the only one impressed because I heard a whispered, 

“Whoa,” come from beside me as we both took a moment to take it all in. 

The Luxembourg garden was beyond massive in size. In the farthest section of the garden was what appeared to be a massive mansion of luxury encircled by thousands of acres of an endless garden. In the middle was probably the largest fountain I had ever seen at this point in my life. The main entrance was encased with such an abundance of flowers that a heavy floral scent clung to the air as we grew closer and was overwhelmingly intoxicating. 

As we took our first steps onto the limestone gravel road we both took turns looking left and right. Not sure in what direction to begin; each passing glance making us realize that there were more paths that lead off to other parts of the garden. Finally, when one couple passed in front of us going to the right we simply followed right behind them. 

“Why didn’t we just come straight here?” Dylan wondered out loud. 

“Aw, come on. Those other places weren’t so bad.”

“Not so bad, yea but this place is…”

“Amazing,” I finished for him.

He looked down at me giving me that smile that made my body hum and nodded his head.

“Exactly.”

For a while we just walked around in silence. I traded him sides as we took a small break from the overly large circular main path and went down a small one that curved off. Off in the distance swans’ were swimming in a small pound that I couldn’t decide if it had been man made or not, still surrounded by beautiful carnations of every colors and lilies that were so lightly painted purple that they almost seemed translucent. Willows hung heavily along this path with their branches reaching out and dancing along with the breeze. 

“Okay, this place is just unreal,” I concluded to no one in particular. “It makes me feel like I’m a freaking Disney princess.”

I didn’t even have to hear the chuckle that came from Dylan to know he was going to do it. He always thought it was funny when I referred to super girlie things, seeing as how I wasn’t the most girlish person. 

“I just have to ask: which princess would that be?”

I lightheartedly hit him as I tried to hide my smile. 

“I’d want to be princess Odette from the movie, The Swan Princess.”

“The what?”

“The Swan Princess. It’s about a beautiful princess who is cursed by a jackass sorcerer because he wants to marry but she says no. So he cursed her where she turns into a swan and is only allowed to be a real girl when the moon touches the lake-“

“Oh my god is that like the female version of Pinocchio?” 

“No you asshole,” I replied trying not to laugh. “It’s about basically how she can only be free once she finds everlasting love with the prince. It’s more complicated than that but yea, I loved it and thought it was awesome when I was little okay.”

“I can see that.”

Dylan looked way to happy for his own good as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. All I could do is glare at him lovingly before I turned and started walking again. He easily met my pace and nudged me as he leaned down and said, “You are just a big ol’ softie after all, aren’t you.”

“You are a horrible person,” I groaned.

“No I’m not!” he replied wrapping me up in a tight bear hug against his chest. “You know you think I’m adorable just like you’re adorable for admitting you wanted to be a princess.”

It was an awkward thing we did; walking like we were glued to each other and had just both slid off of the same horse. 

“Every little girl dreams of being a princess and finding prince charming, Dylan.”

“Yeah but you actually admitted it. It’s so…cute!”

“Ugh! Kill me!”

He laughed as he told me to stop it, releasing me as we came closer to the large fountain centerpiece. The sudden cold that accompanied the absence of his warmth on my back was startling and made me look for him just to make sure he hadn’t vanished into thin air on me. 

“Vous etes un beau couple. Plein de Bonheur et de la vie.”

A middle age man walked in front of us, a sling full of bright red roses in front and behind him, and a rose outstretched in front of him.

“I’m-I’m sorry I don’t know what you’re saying,” I said politely.

He didn’t seem to mind the language barrier as he repeated himself and extended the flower out one more time. This time Dylan was about to speak to the man when a younger gentleman, looking to be around our age, interjected, “He said that you are a beautiful couple. That you seem happy and full of life.” 

“Oooooh,” was all I could manage to say as I looked from Dylan to the older man. Just when I was going to explain to them we weren’t together Dylan’s arm reached out in front of me and took the flower that the man had offered. Immediately thanking him in French. 

“Dylan, why’d you let that man think we were a couple?” I asked as we moved to the edge of the fountain.

He handed me the flower and turned to lean his arms against the edge of the fountain watching as the water moved from one area to another. For what felt like forever it seemed like we stayed this way: me looking at him while he watched the water waiting for him to answer.

“Why does it matter Anissa? He was just a nice guy trying to give a compliment and give a pretty flower to a pretty lady.”

“So you’re a lady now?” I joked only to be received with an empty stare in return. 

He turned back to face the water leaving me more confused than ever. I didn’t understand what was going on with him lately and that wasn’t usually how it went. I was so good at reading him and if I couldn’t he would normally tell me what was going on. We didn’t hold secrets from one another but it seemed that something was going on and he wasn’t into sharing anymore. Or maybe he just didn’t know how?

“This place really is romantic,” his voice stated, cutting through my thoughts.

I glanced over at him as I turned and faced the fountain. 

“Yeah too bad I’m here with you.”

For a split second, that look crossed his face again and I thought he would turn away from me, but quickly he replied, “Hey! I’m the best person to be here with.”

“I can’t really complain.”

And just like that the silence swelled back between us again. I let out a sigh as I let my hand dangle down my fingers playing over the cool surface of the water. 

“Anissa,” he startled me so bad I jumped. “It’s been, what, almost two years since you had been with that asshole. I’ve been wondering…why haven’t you started dating? Don’t you miss being in relationships?”

Was that the question that had been bothering him so much this entire time? He was curious about my love life? By the look he gave me I probably looked as confused as I felt.

“I don’t know.” That earned me another look. “Seriously! I do but I don’t. A part of me is just still too scared to give it a second chance. I keep thinking that if one could do it then they all could do it. I don’t want to fall in love so hard again just to be burned. Also…my friendship with you more than makes up for the lack of male companionship.” I tried to be funny but failed. Dylan seemed far from amused. I let out a heavy sigh before turning back to the fountain before I continued. “Honestly Dyl, I don’t even know what a healthy, good relationship is even like and I’m twenty-five years old. That’s the sad part.”

“I don’t think that’s the saddest,” he spoke up, causing my brow to furrow. “No, the saddest part Anissa is that you don’t even allow yourself to have a chance at finding a good relationship because you close yourself off from the good guys around you. All relationships come with their share of bullshit. You just have to realize that the person you’re in it with is worth the fight and keep going. Not just give up-“

“Whoa, whoa where is this coming from,” I cut in hurt by his sudden lashing out. “If this has something to do with you and Britt-“

“This has nothing to do with Britt and me, ‘Nissa. This has everything to do with the fact that I may not always be there for you in the way that you need. In a way that we both…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence; he couldn’t even look at me. He kept his arms resting on the fountain but now his fists were clinched so tightly together his knuckles were white. I had somehow pushed away from the fountain in the middle of his speech, the overwhelming feeling of hurt crushing down on my chest. I didn’t care about the sentence he couldn’t finish but the fact that…was he trying to say he didn’t want to be around me anymore, or couldn’t? 

Suddenly the stinging burn of tears made me turn angrily away from him and that seemed to get his attention. 

“’Nissa...’Nissa that came out wrong-“

“It’s fine Dyl,” I barked. “I think I’m ready to head back now,” and I started heading back in whatever direction I could find. Not caring if he was behind me or not. Before I’d even made it to the entrance, however, he grabbed a hold of me, spinning me around until I faced him and he wrapped me tightly into a hug. I didn’t want to hug him back, because I was so angry with him, but I couldn’t control myself from clutching onto him like the next gust of wind would take him from me. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the crook of my neck, “I didn’t mean it I just—you know I’m horrible at talking sometimes I don’t say the right thing. I’ll always be here for you. Always.”  
I didn’t care about his words. I just didn’t want him to let me go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovlies enjoyed <3


	4. The In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment with Arden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more just a filler chapter if I'm gonna be honest but hopefully it is still good. There is a brief moment when Dylan and Anissa text. I tried to make it as obvious who each one was as best as possible. Well guys...ENJOY!

At the end of the day we had all flown home to Los Angeles. Dylan and I had sat apart again on the way home just like we had on the way up, but things between us weren’t as tense as they had been. Or at least that’s how I made it feel. He went and sat next to Posey while I had found Arden and instantly stole the seat from Holland. I gave her an apologetic smile and mouthed sorry while she gave me one of those classic Lydia like smiles that was all daggers. All a joke though since I know she didn’t mind sitting next to Hoechlin. 

Every time I sat next to him we always started with the same thing: me staring at him until he laughed out, “What?” and I motioned with my eyes to his shirt and would always reply, “Aren’t you gonna take that off?”

Running joke that it was, I was always surprised when he kept laughing. I literally did it every time we sat down with one another. It didn’t even matter where we were. The only time I don’t think I did it was in front of his girlfriend, Brittany, because well…I didn’t want her to kill me. But when I didn’t Hoechlin himself had brought it up astonished that I had kept from saying it. 

I just didn’t want to sit next to him or Holland or Shelley. Mainly because they were all located either around, behind, or in front of Posey and the main culprit, Dylan. Call me a butt hurt Sally but I was still overthinking what he’d said at the fountain. He’d apologized. Clarified what he said he had actually meant. It didn’t really change much in my head though. There was always a reason for someone to say what they say and he did mean it in some way. He had to of…right?

This was why I sat next to Arden. She didn’t exactly know everything, but she knew enough to know where I was coming from. After I had told her everything she kept giving me this look like I was overthinking and along with it came these four words: “You’re doing it again.”

Arden and I had become close rather quickly once I had been on set. It seemed funny in a way since my character had always tried to kill her first when I had been the bad guy or lady if you will. If I wasn’t hanging out with Dylan, the bet was pretty high that it was Arden instead. In that time she’d learned that I was the worst over thinker she had ever met. She said I could kill a idea before it even got started. I didn’t know if I should’ve been flattered or worried.

It had been almost five days since that plan ride and I had still yet to see Dylan. Sure, we talked on the phone when one or the other called and we texted, we just didn’t see one another. This actually broke the original record of three days when he and Britt had gone on their trip to Italy. So to keep my mind off of it I’d asked Arden to go out on an adventure. Figuring out what we were going to do as we went. Thankfully, she’d told me yes and told me she wanted to go look for a dress for her dads birthday that was next week. 

That was easy.

“Anissa! Anissa I’m over here!”

The women that were in the store looked between us like we had grown to head’s between us. I just smiled as politely as I could as the women I passed stared me down looking at what tattoos I had and probably wondering what I was doing in a high uptown store like this. I could’ve caught fire from how bad one woman stared me down. 

“You could’ve just waved you know,” I laughed as I came to where she was, one hand on a rack of dresses while the other encircled me in a quick hug. 

“And miss that mortified look on your face afterwards?” she teased. “Nah, I think I liked my idea better.”

It was hard to disagree when she smiled. Girl had a smile that looked like it ran on hundred gigawatts. 

“So what kind of outfit are you looking for,” I asked as I pulled out one jade colored dress that I thought would’ve looked really pretty on her.

I pulled it out of the rack to show her and was greeted with a tight smile that plainly said, “Nice try.”

“Nothing that showy. It’s supposed to just be a simple family BBQ that they want to have.”

“Didn’t they say that last year too and you ended up going to a nice Japanese restaurant in jeans?”

I laughed as the memory brought a look of horror on her face.

“Okay, yeah, that did happen and it was awful.”

“I’m sure it was fine. You probably just looked like a bum.”

“My grandmother scolded me all night for not dressing appropriately, Anissa.”

“Ha!” I cracked up as she pinched me. I rubbed it but continued to laugh. 

She went back to looking through the racks and I pretended to do the same. The clothes in here were pretty, some were a little too…girlie I guess for my taste. Some looked like they wouldn’t even cover the girl’s crotch all the way. Shaking my head I put back a cute beaded dress that looked like if you sneezed bad things were going to happen. 

I hadn’t noticed that Arden had been glancing over at me until I heard her light chuckle, a small smile on her lips as she pulled out a floral A-line that looked like a decent find. 

 

“You always get that look on your face when you disapprove of something.”

“I do not,” I whined.

“Oh yeah, you most definitely do.” She concurred.

I lifted up the previous dress of sneeze worthy disaster and informed her. 

“If you sneeze in this Arden it will become a crop top.”

That earned me a snort of laughter.

“Shouldn’t be too bad if you wear the right kind of underwear.”

“The spanx would be longer than this dress at this point, Arden.”

She laughed again and this time just shook her head as we moved on to a different rack.

“I feel like I would have more help picking out a dress if I had brought Dylan,” she said playfully as she quickly scanned through the first rack.

And just like that my train of thought went back to where I didn’t want to go and the fact that I missed him like crazy. Stupid feelings.

“Uh oh-“

“What?!” I asked quickly looking around, worried something or someone was coming. 

“What’s going on?” she asked stopping her search to give me her attention.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do. I mention Dylan and all the color drains from your face. You really need to learn to hide your emotions when his name comes up, Anissa. It’s a dead giveaway.” Damn his name all too hell.   
“Please tell me that you still aren’t avoiding him?”

Now she sounded like a chiding mother. I started fidgeting with my messenger bag; picking at the string that was sticking out from pulling on it for too long. 

“Anissa-“

“Alright, fine yes. I am still avoiding him…sort of.”

“How can you avoid someone sort of?”

“It’s quite simple really. You do all the simple stuff in between you just don’t actually…see…them.”

As if his ears were ringing his text tone went off. My heart was pounding and I could already tell that Arden was watching me.

“Ok look,” I blurted out, “Back in Paris we went and were doing our usual tourist thing and a few hours into it when we got to this stupid fountain Dylan got all weird on me and asked me why I wasn’t dating and he started saying all this really, really weird stuff,” Oh god…I’m babbling. “And I thought he was talking about him and Britt maybe but he wasn’t and he said he couldn’t always be there for me like I wanted or something like that and he apologized but I just…I don’t know. I don’t know what is going on with us anymore Arden.”

By the end of it I felt like I had run a marathon. A part of me felt great for getting everything off of my chest but at the same time it dragged all those feelings I just didn’t care of in the first place. Arden just looked shocked at the overload of information that I had just rambled at her feet but slowly she put back the dress she had picked up and walked over to me. Taking me by the shoulders she calmly said, “What is going on is that Dylan is worried about you Anissa. In a way he has a point. You have been alone for a long time and he cares about you. A lot. You guys are like, in a way, the center of one another’s universe. Stop over thinking every single gesture or else you will drive yourself crazy. So do yourself a favor. Take out your phone and talk to him like I know you want too.”

When she let me go I know she wanted me to get my phone and do just that. So I did. When I tapped the home key on my iPhone his message popped up and I slid it to enter into our conversation feed.

D-Why haven’t you texted me jerk? It’s been like days. Are you dead? Did you somehow get lost on the way back to your place? Do I need to get a search and rescue party together?

“Dork,” I muttered as I typed out my reply.

A-You are a dork and it goes both ways, you know.

It only took a couple of seconds for him to message me back.

D-True. Well, what are you even doing later? What are you doing now?

A-I’m with Arden helping her look for clothes for her dads’ birthday.

D-Lmao be serious. You? Dress shopping.

A-That’s rude! I am being serious -_-

D-You hate dress shopping. You told me that’s part of your seven layers of hell. Shopping being number seven.

A-Your point?

D-Uhm…that you hate shopping? So you should come over and I’ll make you dinner.

A-You’re trying to kill me!

D-Just come over woman! I’m sure my dogs will lick you back to life if you pass out with food in your mouth.

A-How comforting…what time. 

D-Be here around 5 so you can help me.

A-I thought you were making me dinner!?!?!? What’s with all this helping nonsense?

D-You gotta earn your keep! Ok…ok…you can do the dishes after I’m done (:

I couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out from my lips as I scrolled up the short, but ridiculous, conversation that was going on between us. We were so weird. 

A-Alright Rachel Ray I’ll see you at 5 then

“Oh man,” I jumped as Arden spoke from beside me. “You’ve got it bad.”

“Got what? Got what bad?”

I placed my phone in my back pocket as we moved to the front of the store.

“You aren’t going to buy anything?” I asked.

“No I’ll just figure something out to wear in my closet, and don’t change the subject. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it until right now.”

Now I was worried. 

“Realized what?”

“You like him. You have got a crush on Dylan!”

I felt sick suddenly. Was it bad that I did? Was that what Arden was getting at. I was about to try and deny the whole thing when she wrapped a secure arm around my shoulders as we began to walk down the street. 

“I’d ship it,” she whispered into my ear causing both of us to laugh uncontrollably. 

For a quick second I squeezed her into a tight hug. Never feeling more grateful than at that moment to have a friend like her.


	5. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the unexpected...or the expected...

“You’re late.”

I rolled my eyes at his choice of greeting as I brushed passed him and headed for the kitchen. I was only a half an hour late but by the tone of his voice you would’ve thought it had been longer.

“Chill warden I forgot I had a meeting at four. You’re normally not riding my ass when I walk in the door either. What’s the special occasion?”

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I caught the aroma of what smelled like cooking beef with seasoning and looking into the pan on the stove, I saw I was right. He looked like he had just come back from the grocery store minutes before I had even gotten there. Produce and seasonings were scattered all over with the still empty plastic packaging for the beef sitting next to the sink.   
Dylan quickly moved past me grabbing the spatula that had been left in the pan and began to stir the meat. Exposing some of the pink that still didn’t get a chance to cook. 

“It’s not a special occasion I just felt like cooking.”

Liar, I thought as I watched him tentatively stir the meat. While Dylan did love to cook, the tone in his voice and the flicker of his eyes as they looked up at me then back to what he was doing, was standard nervous Dylan. 

“So what are you making me O master Chef?” I cooed.

“Sloppy Joes,” he exhaled sounding unhappy about it. “I had intended to make a lemon chicken dinner with some sides but when I got home I realized I forgot to buy some things.”

“Like what?”

“The chicken.”

I could tell that he was upset with himself for forgetting the main thing he needed to make dinner, but I just couldn’t stop myself from laughing. I rubbed my hand on his back as I put my chin on his shoulder looking up at him until he looked down at me. 

“You know I’m perfectly okay with some sloppy joes.”

He put the spatula off to the side and turned to give me a tight hug. One I didn’t mind because he smelled amazing; a scent that was distinctly Dylan and I just wanted to curl up and bury my face in his shirt. 

“And this is why you’re the greatest. Would you mind grabbing the fries from the freezer and getting them ready? The meat should be done pretty soon.”

“You don’t want me to put away the rest of the groceries while I’m at it?”

“Oh yeah…that would be cool too.”

Shaking my head I started on my task, first grabbing the fries and a pan to spread them out. Dylan had already preheated the oven for me and moved out of the way so I could quickly slid the fries in. Once that was done I went ahead and started putting away his small army of groceries. We stayed in this comfortable silence until he asked me to hand him the Manwich jar. When he began to open it that’s when he’d asked about what my meeting had been about. 

“A magazine company wanted me to do a photo shoot for them…”

I stayed quiet as I watched him slowly stop his originally fast paced use of the can opener. He looked over at me by his side as I leaned against the counter and watched as he swallowed rather hard. So hard that I thought it had hurt even me. 

“What kind of photo shoot?” he inquired.

I felt like I didn’t even have to answer him. It was like he already knew in a way. Which is probably why I know I gave him the look that I did.

“A lingerie shoot. Well, he also threw in the ‘partial nudity’ option if I felt up to it.”

I snorted finding it all a little funny still but with the look on Dylan’s face I instantly stopped. He looked far from amused.

“Did you tell him to go fuck off?”

“It’s not like I haven’t done those kind of shoots before, Dyl.”

“Yeah but that was before Anissa. Trust me, I know, and I’m not saying that they weren’t good pictures but you don’t have to do that kind of stuff anymore.”

“I understand where you are coming from but it really isn’t that much of a big deal,” I said as I began to fidget with my hands looking down at the tips of my chucks. 

“It is a big deal Anissa. You can say you feel good about your body or whatever. If you do that is awesome but that guy has no right to just call you up and say that stuff to you. You’re better than just another half-naked girl on a fucking magazine cover. I know I think so…and you should think so too.”

I looked up at him finally. His arms spread out against the counter as he looked at me. There was a sadness in his eyes that I didn’t know if it was meant for me specifically or the situation. Whatever it was it was enough to send me over the edge with the beginning feeling of that stinging burn that told me that I was close to crying. 

“Damn you O’brien,” I said trying to sound happy but I turned away hoping I could keep it from happening. 

When I turned back ready to say something else off in the distance the faint sound of a Skype call began to go off. It took us both a second to recognize it for sure but when we did, Dylan instantly became more alert. He did an awkward movement back and forth between the back room and the kitchen.

“What time is it?”

“A little passed 5:30. Why?”

“Shit! I forgot Britt was supposed to be calling.”

“Oh okay, well why don’t you just bring your laptop out here and-“I offered but he quickly cut me off.

“No, no it’s alright. If you can just finish up with the sauce on the meat and stuff I promise this won’t take long.”

“Dyl, you don’t gotta rush a conversation with your girlfriend.”

He just looked at me with that strange look again before he moved back towards the third bedroom that the boys had used for an office/spare bedroom once Hoechlin had moved out. While he was gone I finished up the rest of the stuff like he had asked. Mixed the sauce with the meat and seasoned the fries once they were out of the oven. 

For a while time seemed to drag on to the point I wondered if the food was still warm. Bending down I turned the oven back on to a low heat and placed the food inside. My small gesture in keeping it warm if   
Dylan didn’t hurry though, I was dangerously close to start eating without him.

I decided to resist the urge by moving out of the kitchen. Looking over at the coffee table I noticed he had put out a couple movies for us to watch. I walked over to get a better look at his selections and saw he put out one that caught my eye and I quickly removed the top movie (Zack & Miri Make a Porn) to see he’d grabbed the first movie we’d ever watched together: The Wedding Singer. I hadn’t ever really watched it, which had spurred him to invite me over through his disbelief. Because who hasn’t seen one of the best Adam Sandler movies of all time? That would’ve been me until that night he showed me. 

Setting the movie back down with the other, I noticed that both films had a theme. Best friends realizing that they were in love with the other. And with that realization I moved away from the couch and coffee table trying desperately to find somewhere else to go.

Dear Universe,  
Was this a sick joke?  
Love, Anissa

I could feel a panic attack brewing in my chest and I knew I had a limited amount of time to calm myself before shit got worse. I could already feel myself gasping for air like a fish. 

It’s just a coincidence that he had picked those rom-coms. They were some of our favorites and we’ve watched them plenty of times before today. Dylan didn’t know and he wasn’t doing anything weird to hurt me without knowing. That wasn’t Dylan. I just needed to calm the fuck down. 

I leaned up against the wall and tried my best to steady my breathing and focusing on one thing at a time in the room.

The skateboards the boys had lined up against the wall going from long to short. The surfboard in the corner next to the giant plasma TV that they’d attached both the 360 and Xbox One too. Besides the beige couch and love seat, the condo looked exactly like the average place of young men. Movies and movie posters littered the shelves and walls. 

The couches had blankets and pillows scattered on each of them letting me know that the previous night they’d had a video game binge. 

I pushed myself off the wall, finding something to do, and began to fold all the blankets until they were all put together in a neat pile next to the couch. I was feeling better by the end of the last blanket, feeling a little bit silly, but Dylan still wasn’t done with his phone call. So now here I was. Just bored. I walked back into the kitchen and checked on the food to make sure it was still warm but not cooking. Once that was done I stood there for a second before I came up with the worst choice ever. 

I started towards the hallway that lead to the bathroom…and the spare bedroom. I didn’t have to go much farther before I saw the dim blue light from the computer hitting the hallway giving the darkness a startling transition. Then came the voices.

“I don’t know what you’re wanting me to do, Britt.”

“You act like I am asking for so much Dylan! All I’m asking is for you to come out here for a couple weeks. So we can work on this-“

“Why do you automatically think something needs fixing?!”

“Oh, I don’t know maybe because for the past month you’ve been acting like you just don’t want to be around me. It hurts Dylan. Oh, I’m sorry, am I boring you?”

The venom in her voice made me flinch and I was just out here ease dropping. A heavy sigh filled the space. 

“No I just have company over and I don’t think this is a conversation to have with them waiting for me.”

“Who’s all over there that’s just so important?”

“It’s just Anissa.”

The silence that swelled in that moment after he spoke my name was deafening. I almost started moving to the living room, assuming the call had ended when she spoke up, her voice hostile.

“Are you fucking around with her?!”

“Britt, what the fuck-“

“No Dylan! No! You tell me right now are you fucking with her? Are you trying to sneak around with that bitch-“

“ENOUGH BRITTANY!”

The rage that was in his voice scared me. I had never heard Dylan so angry the whole time that I’ve known him. He’d yelled it so loud even if I was in the kitchen I would have heard it.

“You do not, DO NOT, talk about her like that and you sure as shit don’t bring her into our problems. That was beyond uncalled for.”

“Dylan I’m sorry-“

“No Britt I’m done.”

“What do you mean you’re ‘done’?”

“I’m just done with this conversation. It’s going nowhere and you’re just being hateful…”

“I’m sorry okay?! Jesus, Dylan I just don’t understand. The past couple of months you’ve become so distant. I know we don’t allows get to see one another but we’ve been good, haven’t we? Dylan?”

I’d have given anything to see what she saw to make her voice crack with so much sorrow. 

“I just-I just think I need a break Britt.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she shrieked.

“I’m done talking right now. I’ll ugh call you when I can.”

He must have shut the call off in the middle of her cursing tirade because I heard some choice words and then silence. At first I wanted to run into the room and comfort him knowing that was probably one of the hardest things he had ever done. Anytime he and Britt had taken time apart, she had always been the one that had asked for it. I knew something serious had to be going on with Dylan if he felt like this time he needed to do it. I was worried for him. But at the same time as I started to move forward I remembered that I had just been ease dropping on a super private phone call and that at any moment he was going to walk out of the room and see me standing there.

So I hauled ass back towards the kitchen because sitting on the couch just seemed too awkward and maybe a little tell-tell of what I had been doing. I figured I could just start pulling the food out and getting it ready, looking productive, at the same time trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. My entrance into the kitchen, however, had not been as smooth. As I rounded the corner my knee connected with the cabinet door and I began to swear quietly, clutching the injured appendage as I did a sort of hobble to the oven. I had taken out the fries last when Dylan finally emerged from the back room. His hair a crumbled mess from running his hands through it and a red ring under his eyes letting me know he’d stayed behind to try and hide his tears.

I waited a few minutes as we moved around the kitchen in silence; handing him a plate as I unraveled the plastic wrap on the hamburger buns. 

“You okay Dyl?” I asked softly not wanting to startle him out of whatever thoughts he was having.

He just looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. It hurt me to see him that way and not knowing what to do to help him. I handed him his buns and watched as he scooped up some of the sloppy joe and put it on the bottom bun. When he grabbed the top bun and placed it on his sandwich to complete it and reached out to grab some fries I started to notice how large his hands were. Not just like creepy big but…nice big. God what an awkward statement.

“You have the largest hands Dylan.”

Why I had even said that I will never know. Luckily it earned me a light chuckle as he stuck a fry in his mouth and grimaced. 

“And you have abnormally small hands so we’re even. You over salted the fries.”

He moved out to the living room setting his plate down on the coffee table as he moved to put what looked like to be The Wedding Singer in. I put a few fries on my plate and went to the fridge to grab the ketchup bottle and followed him out into the living room. 

“My hands are girl hands thank you very much. If I had hands like yours I would be worried.”

“Me too.”

I put on my best male impression and cooed at him, “Aw come on baby you don’t want strong man hands stroking your body,” finishing it up by lightly touching a piece of his hair that was sticking straight up in the air.

When he busted out laughing I leaned back against the couch satisfied with myself.

“For the love of god ‘Nissa never do that again.”

He opened his mouth wide after I dipped my fry in the ketchup on my plate; rolling my eyes I leaned over and popped it into his mouth. We sank back down on the couch together, him pressing the play button on the controller, starting the movie. Once it began we cuddled in closer together, getting comfortable in our usual routine. 

***************

The movie had finally gotten to my favorite part. That moment when Robby sings Julia the song he had written for her on the plane. The minute that he started to sing it I hummed along knowing that my eyes were watering just a tad. The song was so silly, cute, and just down right my favorite. I could feel Dylan’s eyes on me as I swayed and hummed. He carefully nudged me to get my attention and asked, “Why don’t you sing it?”

“You’re joking, right?” I laughed.

“Come on if Adam can sing it I’m pretty sure you’ll be just fine.”

“There is no way I’m singing Dyl.”

“What if I sing with you?”

He’d asked the question but jumped over the back end of the couch and was bounding down the hallway before I could even answer him. I thought maybe for a second he might’ve just really had to use the bathroom when he came back down holding his acoustic guitar. He sat down on the floor next to my feet, glancing up at me as he began to play the chords to the song; looking over at me as he patiently strummed waiting for me to start. I shook my head feverishly as I felt my face flush a bright red. 

“I wanna make you smile, whenever you’re sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you. I’ll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks oh, it could be so nice growing old with you,” he stopped strumming as he waved his hand towards me to get me to join. I licked my lips nervously and closed my eyes knowing that if I didn’t he would just keep persisting until I did it. So I started the next lines and he quickly joined in.

“I’ll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. Even let yeah hold the remote control. So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed if you’ve had too much to drink. I could be the man who grows old with you. I wanna grow old with you.”

When it was over and done with we were just staring at each other with my heart feeling like it was racing a mile a minute. I was always so terrified to sing in front of other people. Even in a car with the music blaring louder than my own voice. We had finished the song singing, staring, at one another. He’d been beaming up at me as he’d finished the words. No doubt feeling proud of himself for getting me to finally sing out loud. 

“See ‘Nissa it wasn’t so bad right?” he’d inquired.

“Eh, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be,” I’d admitted still grinning like a fool.

“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind singing it again, then?”

Dylan pulled the guitar back up to his chest, getting ready to play again, as I moved forward frantically grabbing at his hands. 

“No, no, no I definitely wouldn’t go that far!” He set the guitar quickly aside so I couldn’t knock it out of his hands. Just one of his hands easily overpowering both of my small ones as he grabbed a hold of my wrists to control me, his free hand shooting up to begin to tickle me. “Dylan!” I yelled his name as a mixture of glee and shock. 

I attempted to get my hands free and realized quit fast that it would be to no avail. He was a lanky dude but he was deceptively strong. It was times like these when I was reminded of it to my disadvantage. So I began to try and us my legs for some leverage but he quickly took that away from me too as those large hands without mercy attacked my abdomen. I was laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe and was becoming dangerously close to wetting myself. If he kept up his pace I know I would’ve. 

“Dylan!” I shrieked. “Dylan Oh my god I’m gonna pee! Stop! Stop!” I shouted between laughter.

As he removed his hands from my side I looked up at him; laughter still bubbling from my lips as he wore a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked down on me. I finally had caught enough oxygen back to realize that he had maneuvered my wrists above my head and had got between my legs, which I myself had wrapped around his waist.

Swallowing hard I looked up at him with my heart suddenly in my throat. I knew that I needed to move away from this position but just the bare thought of it sent my body screaming out in outrage. The feel of having him so close…

If I took in a sharp breathe I felt like I could pull him down on my lips. Every part of me begged for him to do it. I was about to tell him this when I saw that hunger…the hunger that I had seen in the elevator, that I had displaced as being because of the alcohol, creep life back into his eyes. Just seeing the heat in them made my muscles tense and things ever lower become painfully aware of our position. I licked my lips, noticing how his eyes flicked down to follow the motion, and drew as much courage as I could.

“Dylan-“

I had barely breathed his name and without being able to finish, his lips crashed down hard on top of mine. I thought that I would’ve been able to fight back against this when it had happened but that wasn’t the case. The moment his lips touched mine I felt my body mold against his and I fiercely ate at his mouth just as he did mine. Suddenly the world had exploded in a wave of new sensations of tastes, scents, and touch. Just the mere feel of him aroused me to lift up my neck; thrusting my hips up to meet his as he let go of my wrists.

In one swift motion he moved us into a new position. Our lips never breaking from one another’s as he moved us to a sitting position with me straddling him. One hand had locked itself inside my hair; the other hot and heavy on the lower of my back, easily moving under my shirt as he left a hot trail up my spine until his swift fingers made quick work on the latches of my bra. 

I wasn’t sure what to do with the now lose cloth inside my shirt but I didn't have to worry about it as he used my hair to tear me from his lips. A small gasp leaving me at pleasure that shot through me made even worse when his lips found my neck. Leaving trails of teeth and lips from my neck to collarbone. A light moan escaping me that was quickly eaten up by his mouth back on mine. 

Without warning Dylan stood up causing me to break free and give a small yelp. Dylan, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed as he held on to my hips and started walking me back towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed these past few chapters I've posted. Comments would be greatly appreciated ((: As always, thanks for reading lovlies


	6. I Give Everything Just To Feel You Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anissa finds out what kind of man Dylan is behind the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give everyone a quick heads up. This chapter is VERY explicit. It is sexual content so if you're not comfortable with it I apologize. I'll have another chapter up soon. Thank you for reading!

I couldn’t breathe.

His kisses were such a stark contrast and his mouth to mine kept my head spinning. Dylan’s lips were so delicately soft that every time they pressed to mine I wanted to be gentle. But Dylan’s kisses weren’t gentle. His mouth sought mine with a hunger that sent my body reeling; harsh and overwhelming.

I was so lost with his lips on mine, his hands gripping tight to my hips, that I didn’t feel him place me down on his bed.

The minute he had me down he became ravenous. He wasted no time getting my shirt over my head; my bra falling to the floor right after.

In that moment he leaned back from me. It was the first moment I had to actually look at his face and to see his eyes. What I saw there confirmed already what his lips and body had been telling me. The heat in his eyes as he looked at my face and roaming over my naked breasts, I watched as he slid a hand down and cupped himself. Bringing my attention for the first time to the noticeable bulge that was straining against the rough fabric of his jeans.

My eyes watched hungrily; his eyes watching me too. A smirk lifted his plump lips as he used one arm to lean closer next to me, but bodies still inches apart. He put all his weight on his arm beside me and used his free hand to start a seductive outline along my skin.

First he traced a delicate line along my collarbone; his eyes watching for a reaction. A tremor in my breathing or a sharp intake of breath. Dylan received both at once when his fingertips slid down over my collarbone, along my chest, until they traced the soft curve of my breasts.

It took everything I had not to start shaking. His gaze was too intense; this was too intense. Dylan wasn’t just looking to fuck me. He was admiring me. Taking all his time to bask in the sounds he produced from my lips as he memorized every inch of my body. Never had anyone taken that sort of time to do so and when I looked up at him, there was no doubt in my mind that he found me beautiful.

There was no mistaking the gentle heat his eyes held as he seared it into my memory.

He cupped my breast hard, fingers teasing the nipple, as my body bucked up against him. Dylan leaned down and locked his lips around the other. His tongue making small circles around my nipple in between the light grazes of his teeth.

A mewling sound escaped me as my hands roamed around his back and found their way under his shirt.

God he was still wearing his shirt?

     “Off,” I managed to breathe out, tugging on the fabric for emphasize.

Dylan eagerly obliged. In one smooth motion the t-shirt was tossed haphazardly onto the floor. His lips found their way back to mine and this time I kissed him. Long and languidly as I relished in the feel of his bare skin against mine.

I felt those long fingers graze along my side as they dipped down my hip. Dylan’s fingers playing teasingly over the hem of my leggings. Another tremor of anticipation shot through my body as I imagined what he was going to do but instead his hand continued lower until his fingers rubbed expertly at my center. My lips tore free of his as a moan escaped me; his fingers mercilessly continued teasing my clit outside my clothing. I ran my nails down his back as he watched me; my body dancing underneath him.

He was driving me mad. I needed penetration. I need _him._

“Dylan please,” I begged.

I didn’t have to finish my sentence however, when his hands slid inside my leggings, past my panties; two fingers sliding between my folds. I bucked wordlessly against him. I tried to sit up but all it did was allow him to place a free hand behind my neck and bring my mewling mouth back to his.

Dylan ate every sound he drew out of me: kissing me so hard I thought I would bruise. He would slid his fingers out in intervals; slick with wetness and glide them up to rub against my clit before he would enter me again. He was bringing me close and he knew it as well. Those skilled hands of his speeding up their process as my breath quickened until my body convulsed below him. A scream of pleasure arching my back as my hands dug deeply into his sheets.

My vision was spotted and blurry. The orgasm leaving me a little in a daze. I could feel his hands grab a hold of my leggings and officially pull them down.

Our shoes had already been taken off in the living room. So Dylan received no struggle from me or had the pain of having to take off any footwear.

I was still trying to catch my bearings when he started to kiss below my belly button. His eyes fixed up at me as I continued to watch him trail those lips further down. Dylan gave one last kiss just above my clit and licked a quick tongue down my center, causing me to wreath once more on the bed.

I watched as he began to unbutton his pants. My heartbeat resuming its thunderous beat as I watched in what felt like slow motion as his fingers move the zipper down. He grabbed the edges of his pants and boxers and, all at once, slide them down his thighs. He maneuvered out of them and my eyes eagerly drank him in.

I could still count on two hands the amount of times I had seen Dylan shirtless. Each time had moved me in an indescribable way. He wasn’t super muscular but he had them. Underneath the leanness of his body the delicious outline of fine muscles shown when his body was in motion. The middle of his chest and lower tickled with the smallest patches of light brown hair.

I was never one for hair of any kind on a man, besides armpits and legs (they looked weird without it there). But Dylan was my exception.

He was always my _only_ exception.

I’d never once imagined what kind of package he was working with below that. For some reason I could just never picture it. Sure I’ve caught small glimpses of it when his pants were stretched just too tightly on one side, on occasion. But none of that did justice to what I saw now.

Dylan was a lot longer and _very_ much thicker than I thought possible. I swallowed hard as I looked up to meet the dark orbs that knew what I’d been staring at and a smirk of pleasure curved his lips as he moved down to align our bodies together.

     “See something you like?” his lips brushed against my ear.

He used his knees to spread my legs apart, which I instantly brought up around his waist.

     “I see something I want,” I replied digging my nails in just enough to feel a shiver run along his spine.

That’s when Dylan met my eyes, his tip at my opening: “Well then, let me give it to you.”

He hadn’t even finished his sentence before he slide inside of me and, God help me, I couldn’t keep the loud cry that crawled up my throat and burst from my lips. Dylan instantly quieted it with a kiss; freeing one of my hands from his back I wrapped my fingers in his hair. My lips and tongue racing with his as he slid every unbelievable inch inside of me.

He was so much wider than he appeared; my center tight and trying to accommodate him. The pinching pleasure caused a whimper to sound between kisses.

I felt his back tense as he pulled back to look down at me. His face drawn back in lines of concern.

     “You okay?” He whispered.

My fingers were still laced in his hair and using it like a pulley I brought him back down to me. “Don’t stop,” I replied; my hips lifting to meet his, sliding the remaining last few inches.

Dylan was completely inside me and my body shivered just from the fullness I felt. Grabbed my left leg he brought it up until he rested it on his shoulder, his hands placed evenly at my sides, as he slide out of me and back in. The angle made it easier for him to go in deeper and within seconds he had my back once again arched for him; my nails digging into his back.

My body had never experienced something as powerful and untamable as Dylan O’Brien. Each thrust was heavy with longing and need. Each sending my body reeling until my voice was sore from the cries he ripped from deep within my chest. He sent intense ripples of every orgasm sweetly along my spine; claiming every inch of me with skin, sweat, and teeth.

Once we would finish, limbs still interlocked and breathing ragged, it would only take a look in the eye to the other; a slow glide of a tongue across a lip and we would be back.

Every time he entered me my body rejoiced and trembled in fear.

I knew after this I would never be able to survive without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it the smexy?? I tried to make it as polite as possible I swear! Thank you guys so much for reading! Any comments or feedback of any kind is always awesome and much appreciated ((:


End file.
